


Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

by horrorhxe



Series: Song inspired klance drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off of Songs, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drabbles, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorhxe/pseuds/horrorhxe
Summary: Based off the song by Landon Pigg.





	

I met him in a coffee shop in New York. We talked, he captured my attention, and then he was gone. Without so much as a number, he was gone out of my life, leaving me with nothing but the name that changed my life; Lance.

I met him again a few weeks later. He looked more tired this time. We talked some more and he told me about how he was leaving for a grand trip around the world tomorrow. I asked him what was his plan, he just winked and said "My flight is to Berlin, Germany. After that, I've no idea." I was shocked at his bravery - stupidity- but I wished him luck anyway. He left me with a number this time.

I decided to save it but never use it.

**6 Months Later**

I'm sitting in a café. It's definitely not NY - it's Paris, France. I left the US four months ago and haven't gone back since. When my only friend, Shiro, asked me what was my plan I told him I had a flight to London and after that, I had no idea. He was so worried but he let me go anyway. Maybe he was glad I was finally going somewhere other than work and home, I don't know.

The sun is shining down on me - it's warm. This café is one of those little hipster ones that have musicians playing their indie music as people type away on laptops. I'm just staring out the window. Paris has been my favourite stop so far. I hear it then - the soft sounds of a warm, low voice over an acoustic guitar.

 _'I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_.'

I looked up to see who was playing and my eyes meet 2 startling electric blue ones. Lance. After all this time, I found him. The man I fell instantaneously for in a café way back in New York - many months ago.

_'I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much'_

His voice is beautiful - we're still locked into each other's gazes. His beautiful tanned skin, brown messy hair and blue, blue eyes are glowing in the midday sun. I'm 90% sure he's an angel.

_'If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know. If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone'_

I always had hoped I'd meet him again. But I never texted, or rang - I never used the number. Why didn't I? I don't know... Romance perhaps? Disbelief maybe? Who knows.

_'All of the while, all of the while,_  
_it was you'_

His song is done now. He lays his guitar against his stool and walks towards me. The smile on his face makes the things I've gone through to survive on this expedition worth while.

"I knew I'd find you again, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on my Twitter:   
> https://twitter.com/horrorhxe


End file.
